Secreto
by 00Katari-Hikari-chan00
Summary: Para todos parecía ser un secreto, menos para ella.. porque... ¡Nadie puede ocultarle nada a Bianchi! Y ella conocía perfectamente a su hermano menor como para darse cuenta... 5927


**Hola!**

**Aquí Katari-sama se reporta con un nuevo fic! ^^**

**Y, esta vez es de mi fandom favorito, que es Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Ya se, ya sé. ¿qué lo que tiene esta escritora que escribe de todos los animes que se le vienen a la mente?**

**Pero no es así!**

**Es más bien que... las historias que se me ocurren las voy ajustando de acuerdo al anime que le vaya mejor. Pero quiero dejarles claro que, en este momento, solamente subiré fic de 3 animes! (bueno 4, ^^U)**

**En fin, para más información, visiten mi perfil!**

**De tanto leer Bakuman, me salió una Bianchi mangaka O.O**

**Pero me encanta ese manga! ^o^... **

**Y por si no se dieron cuenta, es un AU. Así que no se sorprendan ^^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Amano Akira!**

**nota: mis fics serán publicados en amor-yaoi también, bajo el seudónimo de "Hikari-chan", así que no se alarmen!**

**les dejó leer tranquilitos!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto…<strong>

Para todos parecía ser un secreto, menos para ella. La razón es simple: ella era la hermana mayor y él, el hermano menor, por lo tanto, tiene más experiencia en la vida que él. Ella conoció más hombres que él, de todos los tipos que ha habido en el mundo podría decir, así que sabía exactamente qué clase de hombre era su hermano. Por lo tanto, él no le podía ocultar absolutamente nada a ella.

En especial si es que ella tiene una mente tan... "especial"

Nadie puede ocultarle nada a Gokudera Bianchi.

Cuando su hermano llega del instituto, ella se dispone a recibirlo como siempre: un amigable "bienvenido", a lo que él responde (un poco sonrojado cabe resaltar) un tímido "estoy en casa", luego ella regresa a su estudio a trabajar en unos diseños que debe entregar en la editorial, mientras él va a su habitación a despejar su mente un rato. Ellos no tienen padres, murieron en un accidente de auto hace algunos años, desde entonces, ella comprometió a hacerse cargo del su pequeño hermano menor.

Cabe resaltar que su trabajo es, efectivamente, ser una dibujante de mangas. Y, alguien como ella, es increíble siquiera pensar que puede hacer toda una historia para chicos que, para rematar, sea tan exitosa como lo es "Naruto" o "One piece". Normalmente trabaja en su estudio, junto con sus asistentes, que en este caso son 3. A ella nunca le habían gustado las cantidades masivas de gente, así que dispuso que con 3 asistentes baste y sobra.

Eso era sólo para dar una idea de cómo es la vida en ese apartamento.

Lo importante aquí es lo siguiente: su hermano.

Nombre: Gokudera Hayato.

Desde que ella tiene memoria, su hermano siempre se ha caracterizado por ser el centro de atención, aun cuando él odie con toda su alma eso. Tal vez sea por los hermosos ojos verdes que ha heredado de su padre, o tal vez sea el cabello de color plateado tan brillante como la misma plata, heredado de su madre. No lo sabía con certeza, a pesar de tener los mismos padres, jamás pudo entender cómo es que Hayato hubiera salido así.

Bueno, tampoco podía quejarse ella…

Pero, ese no es el punto.

Su hermano, como el ídolo que es, siempre pensó que se conseguiría una linda novia que vea más allá de su físico, y lo más importante, que aguante el humor tan pedante y arrogante que a veces suele tener su tonto hermano menor. A veces llegaba a pensar que algo así no iba a ser posible, pero nunca perdía la esperanza que, por aquella puerta, un día entrase la que sería su nueva cuñada.

Al menos vale soñar.

Pero… ese día, lo que había añorado por tantos años al fin se había cumplido.

Aunque no como ella esperaba.

Todo comenzó una tarde cualquiera…

-Aneki, iré a la casa Sawada a terminar un reporte, tal vez vuelva hasta muy tarde –

-¿No quieres que vaya por ti? – preguntó ella interesada, no era muy común que Hayato dijera algo así, normalmente él hacía sus reportes en su escritorio, en la comodidad de su hogar.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, tu concéntrate en entregar ese manuscrito – sonrió su hermano amistosamente, a lo que ella sólo le dio un sorbo a su te de Oolong mientras lo miraba con ojos inquisidores, como si quisiera saber los más profundos pensamientos de su hermano.

Algo imposible.

-Está bien, mañana vendrá el editor a recoger el manuscrito, así que no habrá problema –

-¡Bien! Entonces, me prepararé para ir, no me esperes despierta Aneki –

-Está bien –

Sonrió al ver a su hermano emocionado por aquella visita, pero, al mismo tiempo estaba un poco sorprendida. Era una de las pocas veces que Hayato se emocionara con algo que no sea la cultura japonesa o los eventos sobrenaturales que hay en el mundo, es decir, que no sea algo que esté dentro de la monotonía. Así que si se encontraba así era porque seguramente había encontrado alguna diversión, o algo interesante en lo que él considera su "monótona vida"

Al terminar su té de Oolong, se dispuso a continuar con los retoques finales para el manuscrito. Sus asistentes ya se habían ido, después de todo, los retoques que faltaban ella podía hacerlo mejor estando sola. Le ayudaba a concentrarse y, de paso, pensar en nuevas ideas para el próximo capítulo. No es que le desagradaran sus asistentes, eras personas muy buenas y divertidas, pero las ideas que se le ocurrían al estar sola se las presentaban a ellos antes de empezar a dibujar. Era un sistema que había instaurado, gracias a eso, su manga era uno de los más vendidos.

¡Otra vez se estaba yendo por las ramas!

Ese día se había quedado hasta tarde, retocando algunos dibujos y colocándole las tramas a los cuadros que faltaban, asegurándose que vaya con la historia a la perfección. Esa actividad le tomó alrededor de unas 2 horas, pasado ese tiempo pudo suspirar aliviada mientras miraba el reloj de pared de su estudio, levantándose de golpe tirando la pluma que tenía en la mano. ¡Maldita sea! Ya eran las 01:00am, se supone que su editor vendría mañana temprano a corregir y llevarse el manuscrito.

Bien, no podía evitarse…

Antes de irse a dormir, tuvo que poner un poco de orden en el estudio. Terminado la gran labor, se fue a hacer todo lo que uno se supone que hace antes de dormir, es decir, ir a preparar algo rápido para comer (un sándwich), cepillarse los dientes, colocarse una pijama y tirarse en la cama, para después sumergirse en el mágico mundo de Morfeo.

-"tal vez pueda usar esa idea para el siguiente capítulo" – pensó sonriendo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Estaba a punto de dormir profundamente, cuando algunos pasos la despiertan de su ensoñación. Pudo escuchar la voz de Hayato susurrando algo como "malditas llaves" y luego entrando en la casa, sin zapatos obviamente. Después lo regañaría por ser tan descuidado y desconsiderado con los vecinos y ella misma.

Pero, un par de pasos más, le dijo que no estaba solo.

Estos pasos eran más ligeros, como si apenas tocaran el piso. Hayato dijo algo de que no se alejara, mientras él iba a la cocina por un poco de agua. Por el sonido de los pasos, el extraño de seguro se habrá quedado en la sala, sin saber qué hacer. Por el sonido de los pasos, puede deducir que es alguien tímido, como si estuviera siendo cauteloso al entrar en el hogar de un chico por primera vez…

Espera, ¡¿qué?

-G-Gokudera-kun, no hagas tanto ruido – susurró una voz suave y baja, como si fuera de una chica. Si no hubiera convivido tanto con chicos, lo iba a asegurar…

Pero…

La voz, sin lugar a dudas, pertenecía a un chico.

-"¿Qué hace Hayato trayendo a un chico a estas horas?" – en cierta forma estaba decepcionada, pensó que se trataría de una linda chica que tuvo mucha fuerza de voluntad para poder controlar a la bestia indomable que es su hermano.

Lentamente bajó de la cama, con cuidado de no ser escuchada y pegó su oreja a la puerta, para ver si podía oír algo. Entonces recordó que había un caso de cristal sobre su escritorio, rápidamente lo agarró y pegó el cristal a la puerta, mientras utilizaba el vaso para poder escuchar mejor.

Lo que escuchó fue un poco, "impactante"

_-Ya es tarde Gokudera-kun, no es necesario que me prepares nada para comer – _

_-¡No! Usted no puede estar sin comer, sería grosero de mi parte – _

_-No es grosero, además, no tengo hambre – _

Un bostezo escapó de los labios del extraño, o al menos eso pudo escuchar ella.

_-¿Acaso tiene sueño, Décimo? – _

¿Decimo? ¿De dónde c***** ha salido esa clase de respeto? Ni siquiera le hablaba así a ella, y era su hermana mayor.

_-Sí, el hacer el reporte más el cartel para la clase de biología agotó todas mis fuerzas – _

_-En ese caso, vayamos a dormir – _

_-¡Bien! – _

Luego oyó como los pasos se acercaban a su habitación, pero no se alarmó. La habitación de Hayato era la puerta que estaba enfrente a la habitación de ella, así que sería un poco más difícil escuchar lo que dirían allí. Escuchó como se abría la puerta, luego algunos pasos que se alejaban de su habitación y después el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue todo lo que pudo escuchar. En cierta forma eso la decepcionaba mucho, quería escuchar algo más interesante. Suspiró, debería ir a la cama, su editor estará temprano y no quería que la viera con dos enormes ojeras. Cuando estaba a punto de dormir, escuchó como algo se caía y una maldición proveniente de la nada linda boca de su hermano menor.

Luego, no se escuchó nada más.

-"Aunque es diferente de lo que pensaba, espero que con esto sea feliz" – sonrió Bianchi ates de quedar profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Buenos días Aneki! – saludó Hayato animado esa mañana. Más bien diría MUY animado.

Demasiado animado.

-Te levantas tarde hoy, Hayato – dijo su hermana bebiendo un poco de té, mirándolo analíticamente como si intentara descubrir el extraño buen humor de su hermano.

-¿Tarde? – Preguntó él sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, volteando para ver el reloj de pared que había en la cocina - ¡¿Ya son la 1 de la tarde?

-Así es – dijo ella sin inmutarse, bebiendo con parsimonia lo que quedaba de té en su taza.

-No puedo creerlo – susurró Hayato con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Espera… ¡¿sonrojado?

¡¿Desde cuándo su hermano menor se siente avergonzado por algo?

Estaba a punto de empezar a indagar sobre su reciente estado de ánimo, pero la puerta del comedor se abrió una vez más, haciendo que los ojos verdes de Bianchi se abrieran debido a la impresión. Una cosa es que su voz suave se "asemejara" al de una chica, pero otra cosa muy distinta es que "pareciera" una. Ese niño aún conservaba rasgos de un varón, pero como era de rasgos finos y de apariencia delgada y débil, era fácil confundirlo con una chica.

Sus ojos eran grandes y de un color marrón que parecía que te atrapaba con sólo mirarlos, haciendo que una agradable calidez te envolviera. Su cabello castaño era rebelde, podría decirse que no podía peinarlo, pero le daba un toque entre inocencia y rebeldía. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, algo grande cabe recalcar, y unos pantalones negros. Al ser el piso de madera, sólo usaba un par de medias en los pies.

-¡Ah! ¡Has despertado, Décimo! –

-¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme Décimo! – Dijo el pequeño con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, luego el pequeño volteó su vista hacia ella y la saludó con cortesía – Buenos días Bianchi-san – e hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días, espero que hayas dormido bien – sonrió Bianchi un poco sorprendida al ver alguien tan educado y amable como lo era ese chico.

Muy diferente a lo que es su hermano.

-¡Décimo! Siéntese por favor, le serviré el almuerzo… -

-No, yo me encargo – dijo ella levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, haciendo sentar a Hayato en el comedor.

-¡N-no te molestes Aneki! Yo puedo cocinar – dijo Hayato moviendo las manos nerviosamente frente a él, en actitud temerosa.

Actitud que ella comprendía a la perfección…

-No te preocupes, yo no cociné, lo hizo mi editor. Al parecer se dio cuenta que estaba muriendo de hambre, debido a que no despertabas – dijo ella sirviendo las porciones de arroz.

-Ya veo –

-Bien, me retiro, si quieres algo más sólo avísame – dijo Bianchi dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, después de haber servido todos los alimentos claro. Pero, antes de salir volteó hacia su hermano – Hayato… -

-¿Q-qué pasa Aneki? –

-La próxima vez, trata de no hacer tanto ruido. Despiertas al edificio entero con los "gritos" de ese niño –

Ella sonrió al ver que, tanto Hayato como ese niño se ponían tan rojos que los tomates se quedaban pálidos al lado de ellos. Era muy divertido ver a su hermano así, pero al menos estaba feliz y eso es lo que le importaba más que nada.

Pero recordó un detalle –

-Sawada, ¿está bien si te llamo Tsuna? –

-C-claro que sí, Bianchi-san –

-Gracias, y tú puedes llamarme solamente Bianchi, después de todo, eres mi cuñado –

Antes de escuchar el grito de su hermano, ella salió del lugar con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Después pudo escuchar como algo era golpeado a la puerta justo antes de que la cerrara, al parecer no soportaba la vergüenza. Se dirigió con andar lento y pausado hacia su estudio, a dibujar rápidamente una nueva serie que le había venido a la mente.

Pero no precisamente del género "shounen" como ella estaba acostumbrada a dibujar…

Sería algo más orientado hacia el "amor"…

Y su hermano le había dado la idea perfecta.

¡Es por ello que nada se le escapaba a Gokudera Bianchi!

* * *

><p><strong>LL<strong>

**LL**

**Bien, y hasta aquí va el fic! acepto desde comentarios buenos hasta tomatazos ^^**

**mi próximo fic será de 6927, ya verás!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Si le gustó el fic, marque "review"**

**Si no le gustó... no se puede hacer nada -.-UU  
><strong>

**Matta ne!**


End file.
